Happy Valentines Day (Springle WARNING: LEMONS!)
by Yokaimon20
Summary: Springtrap is a poor, lonely soul, but Mangle feels bad for him. The two bond a bit, but each Valentines day, Mangle gets him something. But, he just won't smile. What even can anymore?
1. Meet the characters

Welcome to my second fanfic. Due to my lackluster performance on my first fanfic, I scrapped it. This time I am doing my favorite shipping. Springle. (Springtrap x Mangle)

Springtrap was sitting in the back of the Parts and Service room at the, "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mangle, (fixed) came back to that room every night to comfort them. Springtrap never payed attention, he just sat there, being the lone wolf that he is. He never smiled. The few times he did pay attention, he thought nothing of her. Just an animatronic with Dark Red hair trying to help us notice that they were different. In fact, he despised of her, he wished she would go away. He decided to stay in his roon hidden in the back of Parts and Service, which had a desk, and a bed in it. He kept a picture of his brother, Golden Freddy on the desk, as well as a notebook in case he needed to keep track of things. There was a knock on the door. Springtrap sighed. "Who is it." He said. "It's Mangle." Mangle replied with her sweet voice. Springtrap had a horrible sensation, the urge to yell. "Go away." He said. "Sorry, I just thought you might want some company in there." She said. He fell asleep on the bed eventually.

Buisness was as usual at Freddy's. Toy Foxy came to P&S. Springtrap sat in his room with his head on his desk. "Where did it all go wrong?" He asked himself. He decided it wouldn't hurt to listen to Mangle talk. _Just once._


	2. Unhappy Valentines Day

(Welcome to my second chapter. This time we will get the plot set.)

Springtrap went into parts and service. No one noticed him, he was as quiet as a mouse. He sat and heard Mangle talking about how she was destroyed once, by little kids. The people at the Pizzeria eventually put her back together. Springtrap wished that was the case for all of them. "Think that'll ever happen to us?" Springtrap said as he looked at the wall. Mangle and the others looked at him. "Oh, Springtrap, nice to see that you finally came out of your room." Withered Freddy said. Springtrap didn't reply. Mangle continued talking. Springtrap learned nothing from her talking. Just some kids having birthday parties tomorrow and... something odd happened. Withered Foxy asked Mangle out. She said yes. "Why would anyone wanna go out with her?" He thought. But, he also thought they looked cute together.

[Valentine's Day]

Springtrap sat at the back of P&S. It was Valentine's day. Springtrap didn't have a valentine. Mangle was at the Parts and Service and gave every animatronic a rose. Springtrap didn't want anything from her. It seems she didn't even notice him in the back and he didn't get anything. Once again, a lonely holdiday for Springy. The next day, Mangle walked in with a rose. Springtrap thought nothing of it, until Mangle walked up to him. She gave him the rose. "Happy Valentines day!" She said. Springtrap looked at the rose. He felt something he had never felt in a long time. Attention. He actually felt as if someone noticed that he existed. He just frowned and mangle walked away. Springtrap went into the room, got a glass jar, filled it with water and put the rose in it. He still frowned. But he thought the rose looked good on the desk. He fell asleep on his bed again.


	3. The Fight

(Chapter 3 will start off the part where Mangle and Spring show affection for eachother. Hope you enjoy it.)

Springtrap woke up the next day and saw like always, Mangle and Foxy holding hands or kissing or just random lovey dovey stuff. He sat down outside the room like always. He noticed that the animatronics had been anabled to walk around during the day once again. So mangle was in P&S 24/7 now. Later that night, Springtrap was sitting down and literally right next to him was Mangle and Foxy fighting. They were yelling cuss words at each other. Blah blah blah, you are a worthless girlfriend, should've never hooked up with you, yada yada. Nothing really caught Spring's attention until Foxy actual sliced her with his hook. Mangle fell and landed next to trap. He sighed and tryed to pay no attention to it. "Ok, listen you worthless peice of shit, I will never love you ever again, NEVER." Foxy said to Mangle. Foxy ran off. Mangle sat next to trap and started crying. Springtrap sighed and went into his room. He tryed to ignore the crying. It was so annoying. He couldn't help it, he got the potted rose and took it to Mangle. He gave it to her. "Here, I am sorry Foxy broke up with you, now will you please stop crying?" He said as he looked at Mangle. Mangle looked at the plant. "Th-thanks." She said. "Yeah yeah." Springtrap said. Before he could get up, mangle hugged him. Spring just sat there with an expressionless face. But his cheeks did turn a little pink for a second. "Okay, goodbye." He said as he got up and brushed some dust off of him. He went to his room and slept for the night.


	4. Happy Valentines Day

(Chapter 4, our second Valentine's day.)

Springtrap got up, yawned, stretched a bit, then sat out in P&S. Mangle had no boyfriend. So Springtrap assumed she had no Valentine. However, she did. Foxy came up to her and pleaded to get back with her. "Sorry, but I like someone else." She said. Foxy's ears went down. She went up to Spring and once again gave him a rose. "Happy Valentine's day." She said. "Oh, thanks." He replied. As she walked away, he looked at the rose and smirked. "Heh, it's me isn't it?" He asked himself. Mangle went back to Kid's Cove to perform her daily duties. Spring went back to his room and layed on his bed. He just, stared, at the rose, no emotion shown. Just staring, mindlessly staring. Eventually he fell asleep and dropped the rose. He woke up the next morning to see Mangle talking to Withered Chica. All he heard her say was, "I hope he liked my gift, he sure could've used a Valentine. Seeing how lonely he is." Springtrap frowned at this statement. True, he was lonely, he had no friends, let alone a mate. He went back to sleep after a while.


	5. ST B-Day! (Warning: LEMON!)

(Just gonna add a filler lemon. Hope you, uh, enjoy =/)

Springtrap layed on his bed. Nothing to do, he just sat there. He looked at the rose in his pot. He looked back at the ceiling. He punched himself lightly. "Boredom, boredom, BOREDOM." He said to himself. Springtrap then thought of an idea. He looked at his crotch. "Time to put you to good use." He said. He pulled his crotch out and started jacking off. "Ohhh this is definitely better than being bored!" He said to himself once more. He eventually climaxed and panted. "I need a partner for this, after all, two is better than one. He cleaned his bed and walked back into the Parts and Service room. He sat as always, as Mangle talked to the others. He remembered, "Oh yeah, tomorrow is my birthday guys." He said to the others. The others said, "Okay." Except for Mangle, being as light hearted as she is. Smiled and said, "Well I hope you have a good birthday!" "Yeah, thanks." He said.

The next day...

Springtrap woke up and realized that he fell asleep in the Parts and service room. He looked around and saw BB, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle. They each had a present in their hand. "Open mine!" Freddy said. "No, open mine." Bonnie said. "No, me first! Because I'm the oldest girl here!" Said Chica. "Hey, youngest goes first!" Mangle said. "Oh my god just shut up all of you!" Foxy said as he put a present in Spring's face. "Here, open mine first." He said. "Hahaha!" BB said. "What are you laughin' at, shorty?" Foxy asked. BB wacked his leg with his sign and shoved a Balloon in Springtrap's face. "Hello!" He said. Everyone started fighting over who gives the first present. "Ok ok, just settle down." Spring said. No one heard him over the yelling. "GUYS, STOP!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and put their arms behind their backs and whistled. "I definitely didn't kick Balloon Boy!" Said Foxy. "Hahaha!" BB yelled. "Shut up, you!" He said as he stuck his hook up at him. Springtrapped looked at Foxy with that 'I TOTALLY believe you sarcastic face.' Okay, I'm gonna choose who gives me the first prese- "PICK ME, PICK ME, NO PICK ME!" Erupted from the crowd of animatronics. "Okay, I choose." Everyone stopped and went completely silent. "Uhhhh, I pick BB." He said. "Hahaha!" He said as he walked over, eyeing the others. He gave Spring the balloon. "Uh, thanks." He said sarcastically. "Hahaha!" He said as he wacked Spring with the sign. Chica got him pizza. Freddy gave him his old microphone. Bonnie gave him a wire from his torn of face. " I don't know what this is because I can't see, but I hope you like it." He said. Foxy got him a... lego pirate set? Springtrap made sure he would throw that and the wire away. And pretty much everything else. Then Mangle gave him a book. The Godfather? That's his favorite book. How did she know? "This is my favorite book! Thanks." He said. "Wow, I didn't know that!" She replied. "You're welcome." She said. Springtrap went back into his room and read the book.


	6. Untold Love

(Chapter 6, things are about to get serious between Springtrap and Mangle!)

Springtrap was sitting down in P&S, once again sitting by Mangle and Foxy, _fighting._ Foxy punched Mangle. Springtrap couldn't help it, he had to interfere. After all, the lady that showed so much affection to him was being hurt. He got up and said to foxy. "Hey, that's no way to treat her!" He said as he pulled Mangle away from him. "Stay out of this Bunny Boy. Hop on out of here." Foxy replied. "What did you call me..." He said as he looked down with an angry grin on his face. "Bunny, BOY!" He said. "GAHHH!" Springtrap lunged at Foxy and started attacking him. "Get off of me!" He said as he cut Springtrap's cheek. Springtrap started bleeding. Springtrap covered his cheek. "How dare you make me bleed..." He said. Foxy laughed. "That's what you get when-" Slringtrap interrupted by scratching Foxy's eye out of his socket. "AHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran off. Springtrap had blood all over the left side of his face. He wiped some of it with his wrist. Mangle just stared at him silently. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act that way to Foxy. I just have, anger issues." He said. "Oh, no, you're ok, in my opinion Foxy deserved that!" She said. Springtrap looked at Mangle's bruise. "It will heal." He said. Mangle sighed in relief. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Well, I better get go-" Mangle hugged Springtrap before he could finish his sentence. Springtrap just stood there with a blank face as always. But he blushed a bit. "I need to get going." He said. "Bye." She said as she waved bye. As he walked away her cheeks turned red a bit. As she smiled. "I think I.. like him? No no... that can't be it... but..." She thought in her head. She sighed. "Yeah, I think I like him." She whispered to herself. She blushed at the thought of her and Spring kissing and walked away.

(Valentines Day)

Springtrap sat in his room. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He said as he layed his head on his desk. Mangle opened the door and came into the room. Springtrap looked at her. She had a card in her hands. "Happy Valentines day!" She said. Springtrap received the card and opened it. On the front it had a heart. The inside said in black bold letters, "BE MY VALENTINE! Xoxo - Mangle." "So, do you like it?" She asked. Springtrap looked at it some more. Then he looked at mangle. He closed his eyes and hugged Mangle. "Thank you for being such a good _friend."_ He said. Mangle frowned at the word friend. She was Friend Zoned. But she smiled again. Springtrap broke the hug and smirked. Mangle blushed. "Best Valentines Day ever." He said. "Well, I better get going." She said. She walked away. "I like her." He thought.


	7. Foxy sucks COCK (Not literally XD)

(Welcome to chapter 7, time for some more Foxy causing problems. This is mostly just filler, next chapter is gonna be good I promise.)

Mangle was walking down the hallway, Foxy came up to her and pinned her on the ground. Then he cupped his hands around her breasts. "I thought these were mine." He said. "Hey! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mangle screamed. Springtrap heard Mangle yelling and looked out the Parts and Service door. He saw Foxy trying to rape Mangle. Springtrap dived onto Foxy and started hitting him again and again in the face. Foxy punched back and cut Springtrap multiple times. Springtrap knocked him onto the ground and then bent his leg so much that he almost snapped it in half. "AGHHHH! GET AWAY, FINE, I'LL LEAVE HER ALONE!" As soon as Springtrap got up, Foxy made him trip onto Mangle. Springtrap fell on top of Mangle and it felt very weird. Springtrap blushed, then looked at Foxy and growled at him. Foxy backed away, and Springtrap got up, brushing the dust off of him. Mangle got up and once again hugged Springtrap for his bravery. They both blushed, but Springtrap still wouldn't smile, what can even make him smile anymore?


	8. Put a smile on that face

(Over 300 views?! Thanks for all your support! Time for the actual Springle part to start. Finally.)

(Valentines Day)

Springtrap sat in his room, awaiting Mangle, he actually had something for her this time. He got both roses and the pot they were in. Finally there was a knock. As always, it was Mangle. He opened the door. And showed her the plants. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said. Mangle smiled and said. "Thank you so much! Now I will give you your present. Mangle came into the room and closed the door. Springtrap said, "Hey, why are you coming in? He asked. "Because my gift to you is our little secret." She replied. She looked Springtrap straight into the eyes. Then she grabbed his hands. "After all these years, I still don't know why I haven't tried this yet. You never smile, so I wanna make you smile." She said. Springtrap backed away a bit. But Mangle but her arms around his waist. Then her face became red, she felt hot, burning hot, she was sweating like hell. Then she pulled him torwards her, put her nose onto his nose, and connected her mouth to his. Springtrap blushed horribly. He just stood there, he had his eyes widened. You could guess that in his head he was thinking, _what the actual fuck is she doing._ She pulled away from him and was sweating. She was, overheating almost. "Will you, *pant* be my, ughhh.." She fell onto the floor and fainted. She woke up about 10 minutes later to see Springtrap standing over her. She blushed at the sight of him. "You okay?" He asked as he helped her up. "Spring, I'm... sorry about earl-" "No need to say sorry, it's all good, and yes, I will be you Valentine." This time he pulled her in for the kiss. This time the kiss was more passionate. As if they actually meant it. Spring pulled away and let the saliva drip from his mouth. They both blushed. "Best Valentine's Day ever!" He said as he, _smiled?_


	9. Things get real (Lemon warning)

Warning: LEMON! (Thanks for 414 views! I decided to make an animation for the fic! Here's the link: #/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

Springtrap awoke to the smell of roses. He opened his eyes and saw Mangle above him. She was pinning him to the bed. Her hair was dangling above him. "Mangle, I love you so much." Springtrap said. Mangle blushed. "Well, if you really do, maybe give me something a little more... entertaining." She said as she grinned at him. Springtrap's face turned red from this. Mangle stared at the location of his member. She started rubbing it. This made his penis come out. Mangle licked her lips. "I can't wait." She said. Springtrap prepared as she stared sucking his penis. It became erect and she started going faster. "Oh my god, this is sooooo great." Spring thought to himself. "Mangle, I think I'm gonna, c-cum!" He said. She started going even faster. Springtrap cummed and mangle got as much as she could into her mouth. "It tastes delicious. Now, let's switch." She said. Mangle sat on spring's penis. She started going up and down. Up and down. Up and down. She moaned loudly. The other animatronics heard it. "Uhhhhh. What the actual fuck." Freddy said. "Hahaha!" BB screamed. Foxy just sat in silence. Spring tumbled himself on top of her. He started thrusting into her. She moaned loudly. "Springy, faster!" She yelled. Springtrap went as fast as he could. And they both cummed. They sat on the bed panting. Springtrap rolled on top of her and kissed her. "You are one dirty motherfucking dog." He said. Mangle giggled. They fell asleep on eachother.


	10. The End (July 23rd)

Hello guys, thank you for your support on this fic, but I am sad to announce that this fiction is ending. I feel as if I failed to make a good plot for the story. And I think the lemons were a bad idea for the story. In the future I may make a new story for springle. The reason I am ending this is not only because I did a bad job, but I have a bigger project in the works. By the way, I NEVER intended for the story to get over 1000 views! Thanks so much guys! I hope you won't be upset by my decision. Maybe my new, "Project." Will get, OVER 9000! Views. Okay, I am sorry that I said that. XD. Goodbye guys, _for now._

My current project's release date.: 7/23/17


End file.
